


Dan's thoughts while trying to sleep

by winstonlives



Series: II tour fics [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Future, Love, M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan thinks about his relationship with Phil





	Dan's thoughts while trying to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bunch of sappy love thoughts:

He wasn’t completely oblivious as to what was happening with some of their followers. He saw some of them overreacting to the “working separately” from Phil idea. He wanted to tweet them back and insist that although they may do some future projects alone, that does not mean they will not be involved or still working together in some way. 

He had no doubts in his mind about his future. Possibly for the first time in his life. They had the talks about what would happen and what they wanted for the future. They may have had different ideas, but their ideas still kept them together. He knew if he went back to school and just did the gaming channel, they would obviously still be together. There was no question that Phil wouldn’t be there, in his life. He didn’t understand how people could think anything but. Just because they may have solo projects planned everything in their current lives pointed to them being together. 

Sure couples broke up even after years of being together, they would lose interest or become bored or fall out of love with each other or countless other reasons. He and Phil were none of those things. If anything they were stronger than ever. Phil was his person, and it was not even a question. It hadn’t been a question in so many years he couldn’t even remember the last time he doubted the longevity of their relationship. 

He tried to step back and look at them from the outside and just could not see how people could see anything other than love. Whether it be platonic or romantic. Either way he thought love just radiated from them. He could see it when Phil would talk to him. And yes, Love eyes Lester was ridiculous and a completely moronic gage on proof of their relationship, but also it was a thing. He knew he did it too because looking at Phil when he was being the Phil he loved so much he couldn't help it. He fucking loved him, everything about him and it was hard not to show it all the time. 

He never felt more himself than when he was with Phil. He could completely relax and feel safe and loved for exactly who he was. They knew almost everything about each other, but everyday Phil would still surprise him with something. His brain was a wondrous place and he knew he wanted to know him and love him for the rest of his life. 

How could people doubt this? The love they seemed to exude from every pore. Even on days where they would fight, or get on each other’s nerves, they never wanted to be too far from one another. They would get mad and walk away, cool off then discuss. Even their most epic of arguments ended in them spooning in their bed, both sad and apologizing for hurting each other’s feeling and promises to do better because when they fought a tiny piece of them died until they were happy again. 

Touching Phil was like coming home and kissing him made him feel whole. It wasn’t even lust. Lust was there, it was always simmering in the background, but it was so much more than that. His need for Phil was something primal and uncontrollable, something meant to be. He couldn’t be his true self without Phil in his life, loving him and making him feel worthy and understood. 

Because of Phil, he could be himself, he could go off on his own. He could do projects and maybe go back to school because he knew no matter what changes came in the future, Phil would always be there; always loving him, and making his life wonderful just by existing.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some drivel I thought of while reading some tweets, while I was falling asleep.


End file.
